The Gift of Curiosity
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: Yuki begins to ask questions as finding a book belonging to Juri on the floor of her room without windows, being the curious little Pureblood that she is she begins asking questions about particular words that she finds. Haruka x Juri and Kaname x Yuki!


By: KlonoaLight aka Sora

Summary: Yuki begins to ask questions as finding a book belonging to Juri on the floor of her room without windows, being the curious little Pureblood that she is she begins asking questions about particular words that she finds. Some of them are easy and simple to demonstrate and some of the others put Juri and Haruka into a difficult position.

Genre: Fluff

Pairing: Haruka x Juri and Little Yuki x Young Kaname

Setting: When Yuki is just a little Vampire.

Rating: T for language – please be aware that in Vampire Knight the rules of a Pureblood Vampire are that because there are so few of them, it is now not uncommon for them to marry into their own families, hence Haruka and Juri being brother and sister, if that bothers you then please do not flame and kindly leave the page.

Status: Complete

Type: Standalone

Disclaimer: All related Vampire Knight names and characters are copyrighted © by the almighty Matsuri Hino. The plot line for the story though, belongs to myself.

* * *

><p>"Brother!" Kaname stirred from his seat on the couch where he was enjoying a book, his chocolate brown eyes peering over the top of it as little Yuki ran over to him and clambered up to be seated next to him, her small hand tugging at his brown jacket.<p>

"Is something the matter Yuki?" Kaname asked his facial expression never changing though Yuki could detect his concern and she giggled into her stuffed rabbit.

"No Kaname, nothing bad," Yuki's eyes brightened when Kaname placed his book on the floor and patted his lap to get her to sit there and she gladly scurried on and cuddled into him, "Kaname, what's a kiss?" she tilted her head to the side so innocently that even Kaname couldn't stop the light blush that appeared on his cheeks.

"Surely you know what a kiss is, after sharing many with me?" Kaname asked gently stroking his thumb across little Yuki's cheek, a small angelic smile on his lips as he leaned down and brushed his lips across her cheek making her gasp and giggle again.

"That's a kiss?" Yuki asked and beamed excitedly when Kaname simply nodded, amused by her reaction and jumped a little when a grinning Yuki threw her arms around his neck.

"But Yuki," Kaname started shuffling the girl in his arms so that their eyes met, "why did you want to know?" he asked gently brushing Yuki's long brown hair out of her eyes.

"I read it in a book Mother left on the couch," Yuki explained blinking a couple of times before she cuddled into Kaname again, smiling happily when he wrapped his arms around her protectively and lay his head against hers.

It was only a draft of cold air that broke the pair apart and Yuki gasped loudly again as she hurried down from Kaname's lap to greet their parents, their scent filling the young Pureblood's nose like a comforting cuddle.

"Mother, father!" Yuki squeezed her toy rabbit in between her arms as she cuddled against the legs of her mother, Juri while under the smiling eyes of Haruka who shuffled the umbrella in his hands and gently placed it down against the wall.

"Ah!" Juri smiled bending down, grabbing Yuki around the waist and sitting the little girl upon her hip, "and how is Yuki today?" her mother's smile was beautiful at that moment and Yuki couldn't help but stare in awe, her little fingers reaching out and touching those lips that had placed loving kisses on her forehead.

"She adores you," Haruka's deep voice sounded from behind the two females and Juri looked over at him with a blush on her cheeks, giggling when Yuki squealed upon seeing Kaname arrive in the entrance to greet his parents.

"Did you travel safely?" Kaname asked a little too seriously for his age and Juri placed Yuki on the floor before tapping Kaname's head in a playful manner.

"Oh Kaname I wish you wouldn't be so formal with us," she then cuddled him into her arms with an adoring smile on her face before swaying Kaname from side to side making both her and Yuki laugh whilst Haruka gazed upon the sight of his perfect little family.

"Formal?" Kaname sounded a little confused, but it went unheard as Juri then pulled away from him and wrapped her arms around Haruka's arm, beaming up at him as he just smiled silently as usual.

"Mummy, today I learnt what kisses are!" Yuki tugged on her mother's white and pink dress trying to get her attention and it worked as both Juri and Haruka were now looking at her curiously.

"Oh really?" Juri asked bending down until her hands were on her knees, her face level with Yuki's, "and what did Kaname say they were?"

Behind her, Haruka moved to Kaname's side and placed a hand caringly on his son's shoulder, smiling when the young brunette looked up at him.

Yuki didn't reply and simply leaned over and kissed her mother's cheek sweetly, giggling straight afterwards and blushing a bit when Juri straightened up and cupped her cheeks, swaying from side to side.

"Oh I just got a kiss from Yuki, Haruka you must be so jealous of me," a little flirtatious eyebrow lifted on her beautiful face and a deep chuckle sounded from the man behind Kaname.

"Only those of true beauty get kisses from our little girl," Haruka pointed out with a wispy tone that made Juri blush slightly and she watched as Yuki then went to both Kaname and her father, kissing their cheeks just so that they knew that she thought they were true beauties too wanting everybody to be equal in her family.

"Come Yuki, we'll read together," Kaname said gently as he held his hand out to her, which she gladly took and padded after her big brother as they walked back into the room and over to their favourite spot on the couch.

"Oh look at them," Juri sighed and cuddled her husband's arms lovingly, her free hand lifting and running her nails across his cheeks gently as she gazed at his handsome face, "they act closer than we ever did," she chuckled and grinned when Haruka smiled again and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"You were even more stubborn back then," Haruka teased in a gentle tone and Juri's face flushed before she gently pulled her husband's face down to hers and kissed his kips tenderly, "Juri," he whispered when they pulled away from each other, his hand squeezing the one on his cheek lovingly as he gazed into his little sister's eyes.

"Oh don't look at me like that with those eyes," Juri playfully pushed her husband in the chest and laughed when Haruka grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back against him so their lips could meet again.

"Then don't tease me with such short kisses," Haruka replied quietly, aware that his children were in the next room and he captured his wife's lips in a sweet, almost delicate kiss that made both of them swoon against one another.

"What's snu-snugger-ling?"

Both Haruka and Juri pulled away with a smile at the sound their young and curious child and walked into the room to find Yuki pointing at the book Kaname had been reading a little while before the kissing explanation had taken up his time.

"Snuggling is when you grab a hold of somebody you love very much," Juri started and then wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist, "and then get all close and squashy with them like this," she then buried her head in her brother's chest and cuddled up into his body, sighing at the scent of him.

Yuki stared at them as if she was taking mental notes and started to do the same with Kaname who was blushing darker by the second every time Yuki's head nuzzled against his chest.

"They are so sweet," Juri sighed quietly to the much taller man she was still snuggling with and closed her eyes as Haruka began to pet her long hair gently.

It was times like this that Haruka and Juri truly loved being a family, being this close to each other just seemed to fuel them completely even though they were having hard times at the current time. The sheer innocence of seeing their children play and learn together was the thing that both of the adult Pureblood's practically fed off of.

"Hey…what's sex-uo intercus?"

However, they still wished their daughter was a little less curious when it came to words she didn't know.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please, Please Review This If You Liked It!<strong>_

Poor parents, having to explain what Sexual Intercourse is to little Yuki XD

Am I seriously the only one who freaking loves Haruka x Juri? I think they are just the most incredible pairing ever! I love them so much that it make my heart ache haha

Now, I would like to point out that I am a fan of Kaname x Yuki and Zero x Yuki, so please, no bashing on this pairing ^w^

I wanted to write this just to show that there was some normality when Yuki was kept hidden, to be protected, in her 'room without windows' as I call it, to show off her curiosity and her love for Kaname. It also gave me the chance to finally write Haruka x Juri which I have been dying to do for god knows how long!

Hope you like it guys ^w^

I spelt Yuuki's name the western way just simply because the version of the manga I get only spells her name with one 'u'.


End file.
